Bloom of Doom II
by ivory240
Summary: Rita creates a lovely pink flower which she uses to turn Kimberly against the Rangers.


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

"Bloom of Doom II"

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon in Angel Grove. Zach, Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Jason were waiting for Kimberly to finish taking her test. "Kimberly sure is taking a long time in there" Trini said. "Relax," Jason told her, "I know how hard Kimberly has studied for this and I know she wants to pass the test so she won't have to repeat the class." Kat walked down the hall with Rocky. "What's up?" She asked. "We're just waiting on Kimberly to finish her test" Billy answered. "Oh" Kat said. Kimberly finished her test and turned her paper in. She decided to talk with Miss Winters, her teacher. Bulk and Skull walked down the hall. Bulk was carrying a camera. He was keeping an eye on Kimberly. Kimberly left the classroom. Bulk took advantage and took her picture. "I got one!" He exclaimed. Kimberly rubbed her eyes. "Which one?" Skull asked. "The Red one, I think," Bulk answered, "but it doesn't matter. As long as I have one, people will know that I know the Power Rangers." Skull just shook his head. He and Bulk walked down the hall. Kimberly rubbed her eyes again. "**That **was totally unnecessary!" She yelled. Jason calmed her down. "Why don't we go to the soda shop and have a soda?" He asked. Kimberly liked this idea and nodded her head. The rangers headed for the Angel Grove Soda shop.

Meanwhile, in a dark, spooky fortress far away, the sinister Lord Zedd and his wicked queen, Rita Repulsa were making plans as well. However, their plans had no intention of being fun. They were creating monsters and all kinds of evil things to destroy Earth and everything on it, including the Power Rangers. "There must be some way to destroy them!" Rita screamed. "Of course, my queen," Zedd said. Rita sat in her chair and thought. "Goldar," Zedd asked. "Yes, my lord?" Goldar answered. "What is a girl's favorite thing?" Zedd asked. "Why, flowers, of course." Rito Revolto spoke up. Rita was not happy that Rito had spoken when he wasn't spoken to. "Silence, you fool!" Zedd told him. "Nobody was speaking to you!" Rito felt insulted, but said nothing. He looked angrily at Rita, who said nothing. Goldar suggested flowers. Rita thought about it. Then, she smiled a wicked and evil smile. "Of course," she said. "Flowers will be perfect! But, this will not be any particular flower. This flower is only to be given to ONE ranger: The PINK one." Goldar was unsure how to do it. "First, you disguise yourself as a HUMAN man." Rita told him. "Next, you take the flower to Angel Grove with you and ask to see Kimberly. Once you have Kimberly's attention, give her the flower. She'll sniff it and when she does, she will come under our control!" Rita laughed. "What a wicked idea, my queen!" Zedd said, laughing. "I figured it was the only way we can get through to Kimberly." Rita said, laughing. Goldar sat down. Zedd zapped him with a special ray, making him human. Rita placed the flower into his hand and then sent him through the portal. Rito folded his bony, skeletal arms. Rita assured him the plan would work. He said nothing and glared angrily at her. "Jealous, are we?" she asked. Rito said nothing.

Kimberly was enjoying her soda. The other rangers were talking with her about plans for this afternoon. Kimberly decided she needed some fresh air, so she left. Boy, did she make a mistake! She walked outside the shop. A young man, that looked like he was lost, asked to see Kimberly. "I am Kimberly," Kimberly said. The young man just looked at her. "Can I help you?" Kimberly asked. "Yes." The young man said. "A good friend of mine informed me you like pretty pink flowers, so I decided to bring you one." Kimberly blushed. "It was nothing, really." The young man said. As he was talking with Kimberly, he slipped the flower into her hand. "Well, that is very nice of you." Kimberly told him. "I think you'll like the fragrance." The young man said. "Thank you." Kimberly said. The young man waved goodbye and suddenly vanished. Kimberly walked over to a tree and looked at the flower. It was one she had never seen before. She sniffed it. Suddenly, she felt her body get warm. Her eyes flashed, and then suddenly, she collapsed.

Meanwhile, Goldar had told Rita about what he had done. She laughed with pleasure. Soon, Kimberly would be hers to control. She was very pleased with Goldar. Zedd gave Goldar a medal of valor, for not messing up the plan. Goldar touched the medal and beamed with pride. Rita turned on the Hench-scope to watch the action. She, Zedd, Goldar, and Rito watched.

The other rangers were still inside the shop. Kat checked her watch. "Kimberly has been gone a LONG time." She said. Tommy and Jason were beginning to get worried. A woman ran into the shop. "Jason!" she screamed. Jason calmed her. "Easy lady," He said. "What is the matter?" "Your friend, Kimberly, has collapsed," she told him. Jason was shocked when he heard this. But, this was nothing compared to what would come next. Tommy sent Trini out to check on Kimberly. Trini walked over to Kimberly and offered to help her up. She was shocked when Kimberly looked at her. Kimberly's once soft brown eyes were now a fiery red. Trini still wanted to help. Kimberly stood up. Trini offered to help her, but Kimberly attacked her, starting a fight. Trini tried to defend herself, but Kimberly was too much for her. "Help Me!" Trini yelled. Jason grabbed his com-link. "It's MORPHIN time!" he said. The other rangers did the same and summoned their respective rangers. The rangers ran outside to help Trini. Kimberly knew she could take them as teens, but as the Rangers it was a different story. Kimberly decided to morph into something too. Kat watched as Kimberly morphed into the Mirror Maniac! This really shocked Kat and especially Trini. Aisha tried to attack, but Kimberly was too strong. She shot a lightning bolt from her eyes and pushed Aisha against a tree. Tommy tried a couple of moves, but Kimberly blocked them with ease. Kat swept her momentarily, but Kimberly got up and tossed her aside. Kimberly fired some light rays from her mirrors. Jason didn't want to hurt Kimberly, but as Mirror Maniac, she served as a threat. Suddenly, Kimberly morphed again. This time, she morphed into Dulcea. Now, the Rangers were really confused. Dulcea was their best friend. Trini walked close to Kimberly, who quickly threw her against a wall with a swift punch. Jason had enough. He got all the rangers together and summoned the Megazord. The Megazord walked over towards Kimberly. Kimberly, now as herself, summoned her own Zord. The Zord was as big as the Megazord and carried machine guns and laser-packing cannons. The two Zords had a major fight. It seemed as if the Megazord would lose, but eventually, Jason got the Zord going. Kimberly told the Rangers that her Zord was called the Hydrozord. The Hydrozord seemed to be winning the battle. Tommy asked Jason to fire the torpedo, but Jason said no, because he knew it would kill Kimberly as well. Kat wasn't sure what to do. Jason let Kat drive the Zord while he was thinking. Kat dodged several shots from the Hydrozord and fired several of her own. The Hydrozord suddenly delivered a crucial blow to the Megazord, hitting it in its electrical box. The rangers inside all felt the blast. Trini pushed the torpedo button, sending a heat seeking torpedo straight at the Hydrozord. Kimberly climbed into a secret compartment inside the Zord. The torpedo smashed right into the Zord's box, setting it on fire and blowing it up. "All right!" Tommy said. He high-fived Trini and Kat. Aisha was concerned. "I hope Kimberly wasn't in there when it blew up." She said. Kat had a feeling that Kimberly was not in it. "The battle is over." Jason said. "Let's go inspect that Zord." The rangers walked over to where the Hydrozord stood. The rangers searched for Kimberly. Kat walked around to the back of the Zord. Kimberly popped out and attacked her. Kat stood in her fighting stance. Kimberly suddenly rubbed her eyes. She felt a change come over her again. Kat scratched her head. Kimberly looked at Kat, who looked ready to fight her. Kimberly hugged Kat. Kat was happy that Kimberly was with them again.

Rita watched from her fortress. "Oh, those power rangers!" She screamed. "Why do they ALWAYS do this to me?" She thought. "No matter. I will go out there MYSELF and destroy them! Come along, Zedd. Bring Goldar, Rito, Medusa, Scorpina, and several Putties! We're going to destroy those power rangers!" So, she set out with her evil plan. Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Medusa, Scorpina, and the putties came along with her. They all jumped through the portal.

"It's so good to have you back, Kimberly" Kat told her. "I am so sorry." Kimberly said. "I have no idea what came over me." "It doesn't matter." Tommy said, "It's over now. You're a ranger, just like the rest of us. Now, let's go celebrate." Their celebration was interrupted by Rita and her group. Once again, the teens contacted the rangers. Rita laughed and sent her putties after them. However, the Rangers easily took them out with swift punches. Rita became angry. She sent Rito and Goldar out. The rangers took care of them as well. Now, Rita was steamed. She sent out her three toughest monsters: Scorpina, Medusa, and Mirror Maniac. All three attacked the rangers. The rangers attacked them back, being careful not to look into Medusa's eyes, since she would turn them into stone. Kat shielded her eyes as she fought with Medusa. Kimberly took on Scorpina. Mirror Maniac attacked the others. Soon, after a long, hard-fought battle, all three monsters lay on the ground and the rangers were victorious. Now, Rita was REALLY mad. She and Zedd attacked the rangers. Rita focused on Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Kimberly. Zedd focused on Jason, Zach, Tommy, and Billy. Rita attacked Aisha, who tried to punch her, but punched Kimberly instead. Rita laughed. Zedd attacked Tommy, who tried to attack him, but hit Billy instead. Rita fired lightning bolts at Kat, who ducked. Kimberly took a swing at Rita, who dodged. The Rangers all decided to team up and fight these two superpowers together. Scorpina began to move around. Zach gave her a swift kick, leaving her down. Eventually, the Rangers combined their powers and zapped Rita and Zedd, who immediately fled. "You may have won this time, rangers," Rita said, "but next time, I will destroy you!" The Power Rangers stood victorious, waiting for the next confrontation, which could be sooner than they think.

The End


End file.
